Hoods Rumpo XL
|modelname = hoods |handlingname = HOODS |textlabelname = HOODS }} The Hoods Rumpo XL is a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In Grand Theft Auto Advance, it is simply referred to as the Hoods. Design ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories The Hoods Rumpo XL is a customized variant of the Rumpo used by the Southside Hoods, where it is notable that in Grand Theft Auto III, the Hoods Rumpo XL is larger than the standard Rumpo (thus the "XL" nomenclature). However in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it is the same size as the regular Rumpo but with larger wheels. It is primarily distinguishable from a regular Rumpo by its paintjob. In Grand Theft Auto III, the van's body features a total of three color tones (dull green, blue and red), and also features graffiti on both sides, while the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition features a white and yellow paintjob, as well as the aforementioned graffiti. There is a way to get a Hoods Rumpo XL without the graffiti through glitching or very rare occurrences, just like the lightless Taxi glitch. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' In Grand Theft Auto Advance, the Hoods, which is also based on the game's Rumpo, differs with its grooves on the roof that run from the front to the back, as opposed to the Rumpo's grooves that cut across the van from its sides. It can appear in 4 different colors as opposed to the standard Hoods Rumpo XL in the other games. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Hoods Rumpo XL handles neutrally and once it picks up speed, the van can go fairly fast. The acceleration is faster than the normal Rumpo, but strangely it is slower at top speed. It is also all wheel drive and can easily drive up steep hills like the one near the Shoreside Vale Safehouse in Grand Theft Auto III. For the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition, however, its technical aspects have been changed. Its mass and top speed were increased, its drivetrain is now rear-wheel drive, being difficult to use off-road. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery HoodsRumpoXL-GTAIII-NoGraffiti.PNG|The Hoods Rumpo XL in GTA III with no graffiti. HoodsRumpoXL-GTALCS-Lightless.jpg|The Hoods Rumpo XL in GTA Liberty City Stories with no graffiti. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *As a Southside Hoods car, the Hoods Rumpo XL can only be found in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *During the mission Rough Justice, when meeting with the Hoods' group, a Hoods Rumpo XL can be found in the parking lot. It can be used to complete the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Parked in Liberty Campus. *Found driven in Trenton, Belleville Park and all over Shoreside Vale. Trivia General * The default radio stations of the Hoods Rumpo XL are: ** GTA III: Game Radio, Rise FM, K-JAH or MSX FM. ** GTA Liberty City Stories: Depends on the player's most favorite radio station. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * In Grand Theft Auto Advance, music played in this car is Slumpussy - "This Life" from N-CT FM, Grand Theft Auto 1. See Also * Rumpo - Base version. * Gang Burrito - A similar gang vehicle based on a van. Navigation }} de:Rumpo es:Hoods Rumpo XL fr:Hoods Rumpo XL pl:Hoods Rumpo XL pt:Hoods Rumpo XL ru:Hoods Rumpo XL Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vans Category:Gang vehicles Category:Customized Vehicles